Trouble in paradise
by CrimsonInHumanBlood
Summary: It's been a few years since Naraku's death, Sesshomaru and InuYasha are now a mated couple and have started a family of their own. Right when they thought that their troubles are over, something comes up again. This time its puppy trouble.


Trouble in paradise

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

A/n: Here is a one shot, a request for Ursulafretz. I hope you enjoy it. I hoped to fit this in by my vacation so I didn't do any work but hah! Funny… Anyways I hope you like it .

They had been together so far for five years after the death of Naraku; everyone had gone their separate ways. InuYasha and Sesshomaru had mated and had just started a family of their own. Now they were stuck with new problems of their own as the pups were quite the handful.

They had four pups of their own. Kai, who was the oldest pup with bright gold eyes blue silver fur and quite the heavyweight because he had gotten most of the attention and the food. He had a cobalt crescent on his forehead but no stripes on his cheeks. His personality was more like Sesshomaru's. Then there was the next in line from oldest to youngest; Mai. She had snow-white fur with mismatched eyes, gold on the right and a silver blue on the left. Mai had no forehead markings and she only had cobalt stripes on each cheek and on her forepaws. She was like InuYasha. Adventurous, fussy, stubborn, hot headed and always looking for something to fight about, but like InuYasha, she was still loving and devoted. The next pup was Togo, with grayish silver fur, he had a mixture of gold and silver slivers for eye color and he had a dash of pink on the center of his coal-colored nose. His paws had magenta stripes, and on his forehead, he had a left facing crescent that was magenta. Togo had a personality like InuYasha's and Sesshomaru's combined. Last-born was Yui. He was the most different of all of the pups. He had black fur and a dark charcoal crescent on his forehead that was hardly visible in the midnight colored dark fur that surrounded it. He had bronze-gold eyes and had the personality of InuYasha and their father.

Of course all the pups were very inquisitive, playful and always got into mischief. And that's what got them into trouble. They were all about two-and-a-half months old the perfect age to hide, get lost and make trouble for Sesshomaru and InuYasha. If it were possible, the happy couple had already grown in a few grey hairs. Their love life was at an end, and replaced with pup searching. But whenever it was possible, they had a quickie.

And now was that time for that sort of quickie. The pups were down for the count with a mid-afternoon nap. Sesshomaru and InuYasha had just wolfed down their food, and then it wasn't long before the fine dishware was shoved to the floor and shattered as they struggled with each other's kimono.

"Shit! They won't wake to that will they?" InuYasha cursed, laying back his ears as Sesshomaru tossed his silk kimono to the floor while nibbling on his neck. The pups were just in the other room and supposedly napping. But sometimes one of the pups pretended to nap, instead wandering off into the other rooms or escaping outside for a stroll around the forest, which always spelled "trouble" all over it.

"I hope not, but I don't think I really care right now. I want you right now," he growled and shoved his pants down to the floor and cupped his brother's soft sack below the hard ache that stood like a pole, twitching in need. "Do you really care to go check if it woke them?" He took the hard length in his elegant hand and began pumping him.

InuYasha shook his head, and then arched his back in pleasure as Sesshomaru stroked his shaft. "Don't start something you can't finish!" he moaned helplessly thrusting his cock into his brother's warm embracing hand.

Sesshomaru smiled and lowered his mouth onto his brother's hard waiting penis. Swirling his tongue around the slit of the tasteful head, he glanced up at InuYasha's face, which was contorting in pleasure, and he gasped as his heart rate jumped a few notches. "I bet you love that don't you?" he asked, pulling his mouth away to speak before bringing it back to lick the underside of his brother, earning him a small moan and some reaching hands as he took him down finally.

"Uhhh… yes…" InuYasha panted thrusting his hips into the wet mouth that was sending shocks of pleasure up his legs to his groin. "I love when you suck my cock. I love it more when you shove your fingers into me."

Sesshomaru loved it too, imagining the feeling of the hot grip surrounding his slicked fingers was not as good as doing it.

Licking two of his fingers so they would slide into InuYasha's tight world, and jerked off the hard length of InuYasha's cock, he licked and sucked at the salty-yet-sweet balls and rolled them around his mouth. Finding them delicious he reluctantly left to suck at his brother's perineum and then to his pink puckered hole where he licked. "You're so delicious brother," he moaned and snaked his tongue into his tight hole.

Getting it nice and wet, he slid a finger in and groaned at the tightness. He was always fascinated at how tight his brother was. No matter how many times he took him and regardless of the birthing of their children just two and a half months ago, InuYasha was still tight. "Always so tight…" he breathed before taking his cock in his mouth again and pumped his fingers into him while his brother was on his back.

"It's just for you, Sessh," he moaned trying to thrust down on the finger that was invading him. "I need more though!"

Obliging, Sesshomaru stuck two more into him and pumped him harder hitting his prostate over, and over again with expert aim. He knew InuYasha was closing in on his climax and he got to his feet, shoving his legs further apart. "I'm going to fuck you now. Nice and hard. Just the way you like it," he smiled and shoved his larger organ into him, filling him completely. "How do you like that now?" he asked picking up his brothers legs, shoving into him.

InuYasha cried out in pain and pleasure as he felt the cock shove into his small tight hole. "Ah! Sesshomaru!" he called, wrapping his legs around his brother's lean fit waist that had him drooling every time he saw him naked. "That feels so fucking… nnngha… good!"

"That's what I thought… InuYasha," Sesshomaru groaned back as his dick was gripped in InuYasha's tight ring of muscle. "You're so… tight…"

Suddenly, there was a loud crashing noise in the other room that the pups were in. InuYasha moaned in despair as well as pleasure as Sesshomaru hit the mark and made him cry out again. Then the crash got louder, and then there were loud yelps and thumps from the pups as they growled and whined.

Sesshomaru kept banging his hardness into him as he groaned, looking towards the room, and then down at InuYasha's face that was contorted into pleasure. His ears were pinned down in displeasure though, hearing the pups starting trouble. "Are you going to stop to go see what they're doing?" he gasped, gripping the table beneath him, supporting InuYasha..

Narrowing his eyes down at his mate as Sesshomaru continued thrusting, "I'm finishing what I started. As you said…" he leaned down to capture his lips and then nibbled at his silky soft ears, causing InuYasha to buck against him and roll his gold eyes back into his head in bliss. "They can wait. It won't be the first time."

InuYasha could only nod, as he approached his climax slowly, but the noise got louder, causing both of them to curse. "Fuck!" InuYasha cursed, arching his back and spilling his seed all over. His anal muscles clenched around Sesshomaru's erection that was embedded in his rings.

Sesshomaru gasped and sank his claws into his brother's hips, and then his teeth into neck as he spilled into his mate's awaiting core. "Nnn… InuYasha," he moaned, right before sinking his canines into the soft column.

They panted for several long moments as the noise continued. "Sometimes… I wish we never really had pups…" InuYasha breathed. "We had better go see what the fuck they're doing. I bet they're tearing apart the room."

Sesshomaru nodded and pulled his flaccid penis out of him. Getting on his hakamas he rushed over to the room the pups were in and growled at what he saw.

Feathers were flying all over the room; Toga and Yui were growling and attacking one another, which was looking pretty intense with the crying sounds that made him think of a cat fight as they were slashing of their claws, too. As they rolled the things that were in the way, in this case, shelves of breakable items, were knocked down and had shattered on the floor.

The shredding of silk soon reached Sesshomaru's ears, which had been attending to his "romping" pups, and looking over he saw that Kai was having a tug-of-war with the bed sheet that was being shredded like a knife into a stick of butter, causing the expensive fine silk to be tossed in every which direction. Then there was the dojo's screen door that was torn open, and Mai was nowhere to be spotted. And not seeing one of his curious pups made Sesshomaru worried.

Moments later, after having straightened himself up, InuYasha came into the room looking at the destruction wreaked by their children. "What the hell is up with this!?" he demanded, a growl rising in his throat.

"Mai is missing," Sesshomaru said calmly, though inside, his parental ways had him worried sick for her.

"What?! Mai's missing?" His eyes flew to all of the pups, who were still continuing to tear up the house, counting all of their heads. "Mai!" he called, running to the torn-up door that he noticed shortly after finishing the head count.

"Yes she's gone," Sesshomaru growled whirling around, his long white hair swirling with him, to glare at the pups. "WHERE IS YOUR SISTER!?" his voice boomed, making the pups instantly still.

Sesshomaru and InuYasha both knew that their pups were hardly able to talk; they said simple words to get things across to each other. Words like: food, water, potty and other small words which came out in small sentences which sometimes didn't come out comprehensible to them. However, they were smart for their age, and talking was an accomplishment because most demons that were born in their demonic form did not talk until they were at least four years of age. Yet even then, some never talked until they shifted to their humanoid form.

"Mai?" Kai paused from his shredding of the silk to look up at his father with a few strips of gold silk covering his muzzle. "Gone? Shred-attack wall!" he yipped.

"I know what she did. Where did she go?" Sesshomaru growled coming over to his pup and picking him up by the scruff.

Kai whined, tucking his tail between his legs. "Don't know!"

InuYasha came over to grab Sesshomaru's arm. "Don't do that!" he growled, but knew that his mate wasn't hurting their child. He hated having to yell at them and reprimand them, but it was necessary. "Give me him!"

Sesshomaru glared down at his mate, "Do you want to do the punishments, or shall I? We need to find Mai."

InuYasha looked out to the torn up dojo screen door and sighed. He knew that they needed to before something far worse happened to her. "Fine! I think that we should go find her now, we can wait on punishing them."

Toga, Yui and Kai all whined and cowered knowing that they would be spanked and punished when their parents returned. There was no escape from what they did. They had known it was wrong to tear the things up and break the china.

Sesshomaru, who always carried a sword around with him, was ready to go. And so was InuYasha. "If you pups move from this room you will be hung by your tails when we return," Sesshomaru promised as he flicked his hair over his shoulder and headed out into the woods behind their second home, apart from the castle that was near the center of their lands, outside the protection of the castle walls.

"Yes, you all better be right here when we return. If you have any troubles, run and hide," InuYasha said feeling a bit bad that he had to leave the pups behind. Like any creature of the "wild," the pack leaders left the young behind, only to return shortly thereafter. "Wait up Sess!" InuYasha ran to catch up with his mate, who was following Mai's scent into the woods.

Sesshomaru paused for a moment to allow his mate to catch up. "Hurry up. She shouldn't have gone too far. We weren't away too long," Sesshomaru said as he looked down to some broken tree twigs that had a few strands of what looked to be Mai's fur.

* * *

Not too far away, Mai chased a squirrel up a tree. She yapped excitedly for it to come back down, not knowing that she was drawing attention from unwanted predators nearby. Mai continued barking and trying to climb up the large tree to the squirrel that chattered and stared down at her as if to say: "Hahaha! You can't get me now!" until the squirrel silenced to sniff around, and then spotted the large bear coming out of the bushes behind Mai, giving a loud roar of hunger causing Mai to jump about three feet into the air as she turned around.

The bear reared on its back legs and stared down at the silvery pup. To the bear, this was a fine delicacy. Finding a pup all alone in the woods was a rare treat to any meat-eating creature. It was something that he wasn't about to pass up.

Mai looked up at the growling bear with big eyes that were terrified and she gave a small whine backing up towards the tree that the squirrel was still up in, hiding. She had never seen anything so terrifying in her young life; save her father, who would dangle her by her ears if she lived to be rescued. "Get way!" she yipped shakily and tucking her tail between her legs.

The bear roared again. It could hear now it was a demon's pup, this made him worry that the parents would be there soon to find them. To get his meal he'd have to act fast.

Coming down on all four feet with a pounding that made the earth shudder beneath the pup's feet, Mai whined, and wet herself in terror. The bear walked towards her and Mai did the only thing she could. She ran. She ran with shaky wobbly feet towards what she thought might be home, but home was in the totally opposite direction and she yapped madly for anything that could help her.

The bear was far faster then the young demon pup and he was quickly closing in on her. Mai would need to act fast or she'd be his lunch.

* * *

InuYasha swiveled his ears listening to the forest around them. It had taken them a few minutes already to reach deep into the woods where the foliage was thick. He could hear a squirrel near by chatter anxiously. "Kami, how far could she have gotten!?" he questioned, sniffing around.

Sesshomaru paused to look around, spotting some small imprints of paw prints in the mud. "By the looks of it, she got this far," he sighed and twitched his triangular shaped ear towards the squirrels who began calling back and forth to each other. It made him wonder what they were so antsy about. "I think something is wrong. The squirrels are restless."

InuYasha nodded and continued forward to hear a flock of birds take to the air as if spooked. "Mai!" InuYasha called for his pup. Quickening his pace as he reached the spot under the upset squirrel, he could smell his pup's scent strongly here. He could smell her urine that was filled with the scent of terror, causing his heart to stop and began to pound madly. "I smell her. She was here! Where is she?" he looked up to the squirrel that looked down to them.

The squirrel gave a loud chatter and pointed with his tail to the bear tracks on the soft ground.

"A bear?" InuYasha gasped and looked up to the squirrel who nodded.

Sesshomaru glanced around for her, anxious to what had happened to their young pup. "Show us!" he growled to the squirrel, who nodded and ran as fast as he could in the direction of where the bear was chasing the pup.

* * *

Mai had shoved herself into a log, which was coincidentally at the edge of a cliff that overlooked one of the near-by seas, and she whined and barked at the bear that was at the other end looking into to the log and growling unhappily.

She didn't know what else to do as the bear pounced with his forepaws, cracking the fallen log to splinters. Mai could only back-up to the end of the log that hung at the edge of the cliff. "Mama!!!" Mai howled as best she could. She knew it was most likely in vain with the deafening roaring of the bear.

The bear was edging closer to Mai who shook in fear as the log rocked with every smash of the rotten log. She backed up so her back feet were just at the edge of the cliff that crumbled. It was a fall that she knew she might not be able to survive. However, she had more of a chance to live that way then being slashed up and eaten by a bear. Mai only hoped that her mother and father would find her before it was too late. If she lived through this, she swore to herself that she would never step foot outside the house without her parents or someone else.

Moving instinctively back as the next pounce came down right before her, she stepped back to thin air and slipped off the cliff and down towards the ragged bottom…

* * *

Sesshomaru and InuYasha rushed forward following the squirrel that led them to the where the other squirrels told him that they had seen the pup being chased. In addition, much to their horror, they saw the bear was just about to smash the next piece of the rotten log, which looked just about destroyed.

"What the fuck did you do with my pup?" InuYasha cried, drawing his sword that he hadn't used in quite awhile, other then some sparing with his mate a few weeks ago when they had worked in enough time to actually do it. Now it was time to fight and he hoped that his vacation from fighting hadn't dampened his skills.

The bear turned around to see the angry parents that had their swords drawn. The bear had not even considered that this was the pup of the royal family that ruled that lands he lived on. Not that he cared though. He was just an animal. Normal human laws never applied to him. But just the same, these demons were dangerous. He knew that well and he roared at them.

"InuYasha, look for Mai. She has to be around here somewhere. I do not smell blood from her around here. But I do smell her still." Sesshomaru sheathed his sword and brought out his green poisonous whip, cracking it back in forth-in front of the bear. He knew it was an ordinary bear and it was only doing what other animals did and so he couldn't exactly blame it for trying to eat his child.

"Are you going to kill it?" InuYasha asked, as he gave the bear a wide berth as he looked around for his missing pup. She was nowhere to be seen.

The bear looked at Sesshomaru with some fear. He didn't want to be hurt and he growled as he backed up towards the forest.

Sesshomaru shook his head as he cracked the whip again, bringing it across the bear's side, slicing a deep wound across him. "Let that serve as a warning for chasing my child. Next time you see one of them, think before you attack. The next time you do, you will not be spared…," he hissed while the bear roared in pain as the acid whip bit through him. The bear might not die if it was strong enough to wait out the poison. However, if it were not it would perish in a matter of days.

Once the bear had run off, Sesshomaru went over to the cliffs edge; his heart beating in his chest loudly. All he could think about was what happened to Mai. When they arrived, they had just seen the bear was crushing the last of the log to nothing. There was no sign of the pup. InuYasha whined, looking through some of the brush near the clearing, hoping she had managed to escape.

"Mai!" Sesshomaru called for his pup. Sampling the air he could smell brief traces of her scent as he heard the roar of the water below crashing against the cliff.

InuYasha came over to stand by Sesshomaru's side looking down at the drop below, hoping that if Mai had fallen, that she might still be alive. Kneeling down to get on his hands and knees to look over the edge with out having to worry about the cliff giving way, he looked down to see if he could spot any signs of her on the rocks that were scattered below.

What InuYasha was expected to see was a pup covered in blood and white fur that was sprawled out on top of one of the rocks down below. What he did see was the most wonderful sight he had ever seen.

* * *

Mai had fallen far that she had thought it was the end of her, so she had closed her eyes. When something broke her fall, catching her by the long tangled up mass of fur that had been matted running away from the bear and it had caught on an outgrowth of tree roots that had just been long enough to catch her. It sure hurt a lot to be tangled up but she thought it felt feel a lot better then being dead or, at the least, be in the cold water.

She struggled to get up and hang on just in case her fur gave out and let go. Mai looked up to where she had been before; it was a good 100 feet up or more. And she was stuck! Whining to herself, she tried hanging on, while kicking the air trying to get some leverage from the other roots that stuck out.

Giving a few yaps, she realized she needed to do something or wait until someone or something found her and saved her. "Help!" she howled, trying to overcome the loud noise below.

Mai dangled there for a good while, crying to herself. Every once in awhile Mai looked up to see if the bear was still there, but not this time; this time she saw the heavenly sight of her mother who she never thought she would ever see again. Wiggling around, she cried happily to see him, forgetting that she was still being held up by the roots that could give way any moment.

"No Mai! Don't move!" InuYasha cried, panicked by the new situation. "Sess! She's down there! It's like 100 feet or so down! What are we going to do?!"

Sesshomaru looked down to the pup that had stilled, looking back up at her parents who looked down with worry. He didn't know what he could do now. Even if he transformed he wouldn't be tall enough to reach up the cliff. Sesshomaru hummed to himself and nodded.

"Have you figured out something?" InuYasha asked as he started to tie together small ropes of vines that he had found in the woods, desperately trying to come up with something to save his child from a watery grave.

Sesshomaru looked over to InuYasha's vine. "I have. I don't think it'd work well though. But we can try both of our ideas. I had been thinking that I could shift into my demon form and use my tail to try to get her. But my tail's only so long. I was also thinking that I could just climb down there myself and grab her."

InuYasha only had his vine to 40 feet long so far. It wouldn't take long for him to reach the needed length. "I don't want you falling to your death either, and I don't think that works well but if you want to try that, I'm all for it. I can use the vine to lower it down to her and bring her up if I climb down on your tail. I think that will work," he said as he tied another vine to it, adding another 15 feet to the makeshift rope.

Sesshomaru wasted no time in shifting, sitting at the edge of the cliff, his tail dangling not far from his pup's location. "InuYasha, hurry up," he urged looking down at his mate, who finished the rope, making a small loop on each of the ends. He secured one of the ends to his own waist and the other one would be attached around Mai's.

"I'm coming," he said as he climbed down Sesshomaru's silky white fur down his tail. "Mai, I'm coming! Stay there! I'm going to tie this around you." InuYasha climbed down as far as he could and dangled the rope over her head, relieved that it reached. "Put your paws through one at a time."

Mai whined as the vine came down. She did what her mother told her to do. One at a time until both paws were through the loop that instantly became snug.

"Okay! Pull us up!" InuYasha called to his mate who pulled them up and set them down on the ground, and then shifted to his regular form.

"Mai!" he said relieved as he came over to pull her close to him and hugged her. "Don't you EVER do that again! Do you hear me?!"

Mai licked both of her parent's faces, so relieved that she was out of danger. "Sowwy papa, mama…" she whined, putting her ears back and licking their faces still.

"It's alright. You won't be punished, because I think you've learned your lesson. But your siblings will," InuYasha said as they headed back to the house with the intent to punish the other pups for their misdoings.

Sesshomaru sighed inwardly at his mate's decision of not punishing Mai. He knew he had to be the hard parent. Then again, he didn't have that hard of a time doing it. But it was InuYasha's choice. And he had to uphold it too because he knew that being chased by a bear and dangling over a cliff was not fun and she would never do it again.

"Mai's good! Mai will never do again!" she promised, as she wagged her tail madly. They reached the house in no time at all.

InuYasha smiled and nodded, coming in through the room that was torn apart by their children. This time it looked far worse! Looking over at Sesshomaru, his eyes glowed an angry red seeing the straw from the bed scattered throughout the room and the other stuffing too, along with broken china.

The pups, who had heard their parents coming, instantly ran to hide under what they could. They knew what was going to happen but it was so difficult to sit there and just wait for their punishment. Moreover, a simple romping that started turned into a large battle of the pups.

Sesshomaru glared down at the pups under the remains of the bed. "All right who wants the first spank?"

InuYasha sat down with Mai, who smelled and was tangled head to tail in leaves, twigs and her own fur. This was going to be a very long day if this was going to be kept up. "Sessh, don't be so hard on them, they're only pups. I'm going to go get Mai cleaned up. Then when you're done, maybe you can put them in a pen and then come into the room?" he smiled a little and then got up with Mai in his arms and headed off to wash his pup.

Sesshomaru nodded and went over to the bed and pulled out Kai. "You're first…"

Kai could only give a whine as Sesshomaru dragged him out by the tail. It had been a long day for them all.

A/n: A little short, but I want to get something out! I know you're all waiting for my lazy ass. I have to give something for my Beta to do, too. It's a little choppy at the end but I hate ending things. I can go on forever! Sesshomaru pretty much spanks them and puts them into a small pen so they cannot do much more damage. That's what's supposed to happen. But use your imagination to what you feel is fit.


End file.
